


【柯TJ】日袭

by akb4869



Category: Snowpiercer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akb4869/pseuds/akb4869





	【柯TJ】日袭

TJ被自己的朋友Simon拉去了学校北边的按摩店，理由是Simon看上了按摩店里的某位按摩师小姐，而他们还没有一个正式接触的机会。TJ本来是拒绝的，但熬不住Simon即使承认自己怯场也要带着人去壮胆的软磨硬泡。  
时间并非周末，按摩店客人并不多。一切都非常顺利，Simon成功地拿到了那位女士的预约，并且激动地随着她进去了隔间。TJ无聊地坐在门口，侧过耳朵，打算即使当一个听墙角的小人，也总比白来一趟要好。  
无奈店里的隔音效果还不错，TJ正在努力分辨里面的动静时，一个低沉的声音在身后响起:“这位客人，您需要什么帮助吗？”  
TJ本就做贼心虚，冷不防又被吓了个激灵。他连忙回头看，背后站着一个高大的男人，脸上蓄着浓密的胡子，眉头微微皱着，灰蓝色的眼睛带着探寻看向自己。  
TJ有些紧张了，这人不会是店里的打手吧？他尴尬地为自己辩解:“不，我是和朋友一起来的....对，他就在这间屋子里，我只是有点好奇...”  
虽然好奇别人在按摩时会做什么并不是什么正常的想法，但Curtis却坦然接受了。他点点头，说道:“如果好奇的话，您亲自体验一下就好了，今天有优惠活动，任何服务买一赠一。”  
Curtis坚定的语气让TJ说不出拒绝的话，更何况Curtis身上散发出来的严肃的气势让他有些害怕，于是TJ呆呆地跟着Curtis进入了一间干净的屋子。房间内吊灯散发着温暖的光芒，倒是与TJ想象中的昏暗大相径庭。经过匆匆忙忙的沐浴等前期准备，等TJ再回到房间里，Curtis已经在床边等候多时。  
Curtis做了一个“请”的手势，“客人您可以先把浴袍脱掉，趴到这里来。”  
闻言TJ紧张地拢紧了自己的浴袍，警惕地看着对方。Curtis低低地笑了出来，对TJ保证这里是正规按摩店，他可以选择保留自己的内裤。  
TJ对自己的大惊小怪有点不好意思，但这也跟他自身身体状况有关系，所以他自然会敏感些。可既然人家都这么说了，TJ也决定坦坦荡荡地脱下浴袍，直直的趴在了柔软的小床上。  
“我该怎么称呼您呢？”Curtis边倒出一些精油边问。“Thomas，叫我Thomas就可以。”TJ回答。Curtis点点头，简单报出了自己的名字，便把精油抹在了TJ的背部。  
在被温暖的大手抚摸到的一瞬间，TJ觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩从头发丝蔓延到了脚尖。他从没被父母之外的人碰触过身体，Curtis按压他脊背的手温柔又坚定，从后颈开始到脊椎再到腰间，每一块肌肉都放松下来。氤氲的香气温温地环绕着TJ，他把脸埋在枕头中，舒服地叹了口气。  
Curtis抬眼看了看TJ，过于放松使他他漂亮的眼睛已经眯了起来，温暖的室温为他添上了一点红晕，在白皙的皮肤上清晰可见。Curtis不动声色地把手向下移动，指尖触在了TJ的大腿根部，用一种暧昧的方式揉捏。  
沉浸在温柔抚摸中的TJ渐渐放下了戒备心，直到下身某个敏感的地方被碰到的一瞬间他才“腾”地弹起来，怒视着Curtis:“嘿，你在干什么！”  
触碰到的一瞬间Curtis迅速收回了自己的手，他看起来有点惊讶，这让TJ更加觉得难堪。粉红的气氛消失得无影无踪，TJ觉得浑身滚烫，羞耻和气愤一起涌上脑中，他狠狠地扯过放在一旁的浴袍，大跨步走向门口，想要结束这次本不该开始的服务。  
谁知他刚下床就被Curtis稳稳地拉住了。“请等等，”Curtis恢复了扑克脸，但眼神中饱含歉意。“我非常抱歉惹得你不开心，刚才的碰触是我的失误，但我只是惊讶你是如此独一无二。”  
“独一无二？你向每一个怪物都是这么说的？”TJ冲着Curtis大叫，语气中充满了责备，但只有他自己心里明白他也在怨恨自己。  
激动的TJ像是竖起刺的刺猬，Curtis看着他红红的眼眶，耐心地用柔和的语调安抚着暴躁的TJ。“你当然不是怪物，我只是想让您知道您的独特在我眼中是非常美丽的，这并不是谁的错，请永远不要因为此事而难过。”Curtis想了想，补充道:“当然如果是你的意愿，我一定会保守这个美好的秘密，并且为了表达我的歉意，我会为你奉上最好的服务。”  
明亮的灯光把TJ的眼睛照得酸酸的，也许是面前这个男人深沉的语气太有说服力，或是他真的压抑了太久这个秘密--谁会在知道这件事之后不会向他投向怪异的目光呢--总之，在TJ平复下来自己的心情后，他揉了揉眼睛，重新回到了小床上，当然是没有浴巾的那种，反正他最大的秘密已经被Curtis知道了，还有什么可遮掩的呢？  
Curtis重新换了一款精油，至少在TJ的眼中是这样的。他单手按住TJ的腰，另一只手滑向对方的股沟。  
“这里不是正规的按摩店吗？”TJ颤了一下，委屈地望向身后的男人。理智告诉他要三思而行，但下身温热的触感却让他不舍得离开。  
“当然是的，”Curtis依然是道貌岸然的样子，“这只是我的私人服务，仅仅是想献上我最诚挚的歉意罢了。”  
TJ懵懵懂懂的信了。他很少碰触自己下身多出来的那一器官，Curtis却用手指来回在花穴的细缝间滑动，手上的精油连同一股股羞涩的液体都被抹在了TJ的下身。TJ觉得自己那里热热的，连同阴茎也悄悄地翘了起来。他把温度飙升的脸埋在厚厚的枕头内，闭着眼睛感受着Curtis指尖的服务。  
Curtis用手指挑开紧闭的花唇，粗糙的手指让柔嫩的穴口涩涩的不适应。Curtis看到TJ紧张地皱紧眉头，便收回了湿淋淋的手指，握住TJ的大腿猛地给他翻了个个儿。  
TJ被突如其来的动静吓了一跳，仰面朝天时灯光刺得他有些不舒服。他有些埋怨地看向Curtis，面对这双湿漉漉带着娇嗔的眼睛，Curtis也展现出了老僧入定一般的定力。他抓住TJ一条腿放到自己肩头，安抚地吻了吻对方的小腿。Curtis毛茸茸的胡子刺得TJ有些痒，他不由得闷闷地笑出声来。  
Curtis不能理解为什么这个可爱的男孩在自己下体完全展露在别的男人眼前的时候还能笑得出来，不过他也无意提醒。在亲吻TJ年轻充满活力的皮肤时，TJ下身的风光也被尽收眼底，无论是翘起的阴茎还是开了口的小穴都被看得一清二楚。  
在TJ放松下来之后，Curtis便俯下身与那粉色的“小嘴”接吻。TJ重重地“嗯”了一声，惊讶地看着Curtis--他在为自己口交，还是与女性的那个地方。  
Curtis用舌头扫过了薄薄的阴唇，每一寸都受到了细致的照顾。灵活的舌头不停地刺戳着花穴内部，确只是如绅士一般彬彬有礼的试探。很快他便转移了目标，亲吻着花穴前段翘起的小小阴蒂。  
TJ舒服地轻叹一声，感觉到Curtis有在轻轻地咬着自己的敏感带。阴蒂得到了很好的照顾，Curtis的大胡子却在磨蹭着流水的穴口，TJ觉得他的胡子也被那不知名的液体打的湿漉漉的。这样的认知让TJ觉得有些羞耻，却又让他清楚的意识到这个沉稳又严肃的男人在用自己的唇舌伺候他，意识到这点TJ觉得自己的腰更软了，他不由得轻喘着一手抱紧胸前的枕头，一手抓着Curtis短短的头发，也不管Curtis悄悄地往小穴里捅进了三根手指。  
高潮来的迅速又猛烈，TJ想夹紧腿，却碍于两腿之间Curtis的脑袋不好活动。Curtis在TJ达到顶点的时候也并未离开温暖的穴口，而是用舌尖撩拨着敏感的小豆以延长他的高潮。从始至终Curtis都没有碰触过TJ的阴茎，但那里也射出了白白的液体。Curtis仅仅用舌头和手指就让他爽的连魂都飞出来了--沉浸在快乐余韵中还在一颤一颤的TJ胡思乱想着。  
“真棒。”Curtis像表扬小宠物一样亲吻着TJ的小腹，起有薄茧的大手摩挲着TJ滑腻的大腿。“其实除了口交，我还可以赠送其他服务。”  
沉浸在情欲中的TJ已经完全忘记自己身在何处了。他舔了舔唇，带着求知精神问道:“那么你还可以给我什么？”  
很快Curtis便给出了答案--一根超出TJ想象的粗大肉棒深深地嵌入了自己的身体。Curtis把TJ的两条腿都捞了起来，抬高他的腰，让TJ可以看到黑紫的阴茎是怎么一下又一下地捅进自己殷红的小穴里的。爱液不停地涌出，把狰狞的肉棒含得油光发亮。  
TJ模模糊糊想起一步到胃的说法，只觉得自己内壁被撑得酸胀无比，巨大的龟头好像每次都能撞到穴道深处，把他软软的肚子顶出一个凸起。又疼又爽的感觉萦绕着他，让他只能大叫着让Curtis快一点。  
“你会怀孕吗？”Curtis在TJ耳边呼出热气，含住他的耳垂含含糊糊地问道。他把TJ的双腿折到他的胸前以便自己在TJ耳边低语，连TJ都惊叹于自己惊人的柔韧性。但Curtis问出的问题却让TJ清醒不少，瞬间他变得有些慌张起来。“嗯...我会，”他艰难地回答，Curtis进来的时候只做了润滑却没有其他安全措施，而他的身体器官确实发育完全的。意识到自己的冲动他变得有些难过了，于是他只能期期艾艾地请求着不断占有他的男人“请不要射进来。”  
Curtis“嗯”了一声，TJ感觉体内的阴茎再次胀大了一点，而Curtis突然加快的冲刺也让他感觉有些疼了。在汹涌的高潮降临的瞬间，Curtis双手“砰”地撑在枕头两侧，把TJ牢牢地禁锢在床上，并且重重地吻上了TJ的嘴唇。下身搏动的阴茎并未抽离，而是深深埋在了TJ湿热的花径里，马眼不断喷出微凉的液体。TJ觉得自己全身都沾满了Curtis的气息，Curtis伸出舌尖疯狂地侵犯着他口腔里的每一部分，下身还在小幅度地抽送，粗大的阴茎一抖一抖地喷射着精液，把他的小肚子射的满满的。  
意识到自己被内射的TJ来不及反抗，也推不开眼前健壮的男人，抗议的呻吟声连同高潮时候的呜咽都被Curtis悉数吞进肚子。  
等到Curtis稍稍放松霸道的钳制的时候，TJ吸了吸鼻子，眼泪不由得滚落了下来。痛快的射精后Curtis并未抽出疲软的阴茎，而是用依然可观的肉棒堵住了小小的穴口，并且暧昧地挺腰把自己往里面送。他用鼻尖蹭着TJ的脸颊，舔吻掉他的泪珠，轻声安慰道:“不要哭了，Thomas。如果你怀孕了，记得一定要找我。”他温暖的手抚在TJ的小腹，幸运的话，他的种子可能已经在这块土壤生根发芽。他想了想，又补充道:“当然，即使没有，我们以后还会有很多很多机会。”

 

>>>不提倡没有保护措施的x行为 尤其是一夜情跟陌生人 日久生情不存在的 大家合理区分同人和现实哈


End file.
